mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
The Temple
The Temple, also known as the Kombat Temple, The Church or The Cathedral, is a stage that made its debut in Mortal Kombat 3, and appeared again in a different form, known as The Church in Mortal Kombat Gold. Shao Kahn had a temple constructed for himself within his palace during his invasion of Earthrealm. This arena debuted in Mortal Kombat 3 and appeared in later installments as well such as Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy. Though the arena was not featured in Mortal Kombat 4, it was later featured in the upgrade for Dreamcast, Mortal Kombat Gold, and renamed "The Church". The arena in Mortal Kombat 3 consists of lit red candles in the very front, stained glass embellished with the Mortal Kombat dragon in the back, lit skull torches, skull pillars and a fighting ground with Shao Kahn's head embellished in the center of the arena. ''The Church'' In Mortal Kombat Gold, the arena called The Church, made its appearance as a darker, and more simplistic arena. The arena appeared with only one stained glass window in the back, and in front of the stained glass window lies a casket. This dark place houses numerous ancient tombs. ''The Cathedral'' In [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]], a new 3D design of the Mortal Kombat 3 arena, now named '''The Cathedral', appears. In the background, Noob Saibot (sometimes), the Shadow Priests, and (what appears to be) Meat appear. In the MK 2011 Story Mode, the Temple serves as a meeting place for Raiden and Earthrealm warriors during the Invasion of Earthrealm. Based on the trailers of MK 2011, Rain was originally going to appear in this stage's background, but was removed because Rain is already scheduled for release as DLC. Trivia Mortal Kombat 3 *Originally, artist Tony Goskie had designed Shadow Priest for the background of the Temple in Mortal Kombat 3. Ultimately, they were later removed. This concept would later appear in [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''Mortal Kombat (2011)]]. *The music used for the Temple in ''Mortal Kombat 3 was once again used for the Church in Mortal Kombat Gold. *The music was also used for the Scorpion's Lair in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and The Pit III in MK Advance. Mortal Kombat Gold *In front of the stained glass window in Mortal Kombat Gold's version lies a casket which you can see the bones of the corpse that lies within. Mortal Kombat (2011) *Classic Noob occasionally appears instead of the Shadow Priests. If you manage to win the fight without using the block button, Classic Noob will challenge you. *In Chapter 15 of the Story Mode, the Shadow Priests, Meat, and the other cameos still appear in the background during fights, even though they are not there during cutscenes. Mortal Kombat 11 * A piece of the temple stained glass windows can be earned in the Towers of Time to trade with the Kollector in the Krypt. Gallery MKDA KA 59.jpg|Concept Art in MK3. The Temple (Mortal Kombat 3 Arena).png|The Temple from Mortal Kombat 3. The_Church.jpg|The Church in Mortal Kombat Gold. Inside The Cathedral.png|Wallpaper of the Cathedral from MK 2011. Secret04.jpg|Noob lives in the Cathedral The_Cathedral.png|The Cathedral in Mortal Kombat (2011) The Cathedral MK9.jpg|Sonya and Mileena fight at the Cathedral Templemkx.png|The Temple in MKX. MK9 Design Cameos in MK11.png|The Temple in MK11. References 1. Unseen Stuff in EGM Magazine Category:Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Arenas Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Arenas Category:Locations Category:Outworld Locations Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat Trilogy Arenas